The Autistic Genius
by Timetheif1
Summary: Zoe is the youngest Radikor and Zane and Zairs sister. She is a low level Autistic which puts her in the path of Zane's wrath very often. Only Zair realizes that Zoe does in fact know everything that goes on around her, she just doesn't acknowledge most of it. One day Zane gets real mad and goes to far. What will Zoe do? RATING FOR AUTISM! no pairings until planned sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story! This is for my oc, Zoe, that I originally submitted for Killavals story, "If You Were a Kairu Warrior". Make note that Boadaii will be a little ooc at times. He's still the good guy but he will be giving the "I know whats best for everyone, no matter what they want", and HE DOES PLAY ZOE AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER AUTISM TO GAIN INSIGHT IN LOKAR'S PLANS! Now for the disclaimer. Lokar get over here!**

 **Lokar: Boadaii's being painted as a stuck up prick. What am I?  
Me: A jerk**

 **Lokar: Seriously?**

 **Me: An honest jerk. You're the bad guy. I paint you in the light too much. Now disclaimer, seriously**

 **Lokar: I died in your other story**

 **Me: I brought you back in the sequel now do the disclimer**

 **Lokar: She doesn't own Redakai**

 **Zoe's questing cgi/set?id=197254835**

* * *

Zoe p.o.v

I sat on the beach, where the ocean waves could touch me, but not thoroughly soak me. Zane sat on a log, not far away, sulking because yesterday, we had lost the kairu. Zair and Techris were sparing.

"Get out of the water!" he yelled, looking at me. I ignored him and stayed where I was, debating on whether or not to lay down and make him even more mad. I looked at the cloudless sky. The sun beat down on us all, angry at us for being on what I viewed as the wrong side. I didn't know why we had to leave Boadaii. Sure Zane made a mistake, but mistakes can be forgiven right? Boadaii was a nice master, much better than Lokar, but part of me blamed him for how Zane was. That, and the fact that I don't want to ditch Zane and Zair (I couldn't care less about Techris) are the reasons I am here on the beach. "You! I said get out of the water! If you weren't so stupid you'd listen!" Zane yelled, angrily coming up to me harshly grabbing my arm. I whimpered slightly and whacked him with my hand. He let go and look at my arm were a bruise was already forming. His eyes softened for a mere second before switching back to the hard ones I knew. Zair and Techris came over to see the commotion.

"Leave her Zane. It's not her fault she's dumb," Techirs said coming between the two of us. Zair rolled her eyes and whacked him. Looking at me, she noticed that I hadn't changed from my pj's. It was only 8 in the morning.

"Zoe and I are going for a swim," she announced, grabbing my hand. She led me to the tent and we changed into our swimsuits. I handed her a hair tie and she was nice enough to put my hair up for me. We ran into the water and began to do one of my favorite things. Wave jump. The water was semi-warm which was perfect. "Why don't you talk Zoe?" Zair asked. But it wasn't in a condescending manner. It was with genuine concern for me. I just shrugged. I didn't like talking. It was hard. Saying things in my head was easy enough. Why actually form the words. Zair gave me a quick hug and we stayed in the waves for a good hour. Unfortuneately we had to quit. We had to be at the lair at 10 o'clock every morning. I began to dress in my usual questing outfit. I didn't wear the radikor symbol. Zane didn't want it on me and I didn't want to wear it. Zair helped me with my hair as usual before we took to the sky. Zane spent the entire flight pestering me with Techris making snide comments, only shutting up when Zair gave him the look of death. When we got there I dropped to the ground, just to make Zane mad since he hates it when I do that. I walked in ahead of them and sprinted to the dark rocky room. The other teams were hear, with the Impeariaz always coming in at 10 on the dot and the Batticor always late. Zane was right behind me glaring.

"If you learned how to cure her she'd be a heck of a lot smarter than you," Diara came in smirking. Zane growled. Diara said a lot of things like that. She seemed to enjoy pointing out that despite the fact that I'm 13, if I didn't have autism, I'd probably be the leader of the team.

"Enough!" Lokar demanded, once everyone got here. "Three deposits, three teams. Team Impeariaz is going to Hawaii, team Batticor goes to Rome, Italy, and team Radikor goes to the states. Ohio to be specific," Lokar announced.

"Yes master," everyone coursed. Well…I just nodded. Zane gave a hand motion to take off, and we did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The quest goes wrong and I get blamed…again

Zoe p.o.v

Zane kept glaring at me as we flew to the state Lokar specified. I was tired of it but what could I do? "You better not screw up again," he growled in my direction. I ignored him, making him think I hadn't heard him. I tugged at Zair's hand and pointed forward. She turned to me.

"You want to race?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright then. Ready, set, GO!" We took off, going as fast as we could. As it came time to land, I dropped out of the air again and caught myself with my feet just a few inches below the ground. Zair touched down just next to me, smiling.

"Guess you won you crazy rabbit," she laughed. I giggled, making her smile more. I'd gotten the nick name from Maya, Zair, and Boomer when we were at the monastery. Back then, I had the habit of jumping on stuff, and any carrot or carrot flavored treat in the monastery disappeared near me…right to my stomach. I did that with Atoch's carrot cake slice when he came to visit, so he called me a rabbit. I guess it stuck. Zane jumped down right next to me making me jump.

"Zair just let you win," he growled lowly, so only I could hear. I instantly stopped giggling and walked ahead. My x-reader was different than everyone else's. Lokar had reluntantly gotten me one that was smaller than the others. It was about the size of that new Iphone six, and fit into those cases, so I ended up stealing one that had dream catcher on it. Zane hated it and said it made me look like a good guy. I didn't care. Right now I was really mad him, and I was definitely letting him know it. Zane often guided me with his arm out of habit. It was the only thing he did that let me know that my brother was in there somewhere. When I was really mad at him like this, I didn't let him do that. I walked ahead following my senses which were stronger than Maya's as long as I was within a mile radius. The rest of the team followed me.

"What did you do?" I heard Zair question Zane. She didn't sound to happy. Zane shrugged.

"Dunno," he said. Zair whacked him across the forehead. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Zair just him again and pointed ahead. Right where team Stax and the kairu was. I took off running before anyone could stop me, and hid in a bush. Ky turned around but didn't see me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That would be us team stax," Zane called. I jumped out of the bush, landing right next to Zair.

"Zane, what's with sneaking in a bush?" he asked. Maya looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why does it matter? Kairu challenge!" Zane yelled.

"Challenge accepted!" Ky returned. We gave the custom bow and shifted. Zane and Ky locked on to each other and battled fiercely. Meanwhile, Zair and Maya circled each other, waiting to pounce. Boomer and Techris forgo using attacks and used muscle to fight. I circled and blasted the enemy at random. Our first problem came when Zanes attack missed the mark and hit me, putting me down for the count. I crashed into Boomer's Froztock form with a lot of force. Enough to bring him down, actually. But before I could, Boomer took Techris out. Zair glanced over at me to make sure I was okay. Maya took advantage of that and blasted her. At two to one, Zane didn't take long to lose. Once they were finished with us, they took the kairu and left. Zair sat up holding her head. She groaned and stood up. Zane, Techris and I followed. We took to the skies to see Lokar.

"You all failed?!" he yelled.

"Yes master," everyone choursed. Lokar growled.

"Sir, we would've won, but Zoe screwed up, as usual," Zane cut in. Lokar growled, walked over to me, picked me and threw me across the room. I hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Dismissed," Lokar growled. As everyone walked out, I struggled to get up. Heavy footsteps echoed through the room as Lokar approached. He picked me up by my arm and forced me to walk out of the room. Once I was out he threw me to the ground and slammed the huge door behind me. It felt as if all my bones had been broken. My x-drive was next to me, conveiniently displaying the attack, instant warp. I grabbed ahold of the x-drive and used it to get out. I was now in a small clearing in a forest. I lay there for a moment, allowing my body to heal. The grass was soft, warm, and pretty. Just as I completely healed, I felt something lick me. I giggled and sat up, coming face to face with a chocolate lab.

"Pretty Puppy!" I exclaimed, saying my first words in weeks. Too bad Zane didn't hear them. I hugged the pretty puppy as it licked my face. I touched it and flinched. My eye was swollen and bruised. The injury was too small for my kairu powers to heal, but it hurt a great deal. The pretty puppy seemed to be trying to help and I had to admit that it was cute and endearing. I smiled and continued to pet him.

"Nugent!" I heard a voice call. He perked up and grabbed a hold of my sleeve.

"Nugent, there you are. Come on! Sam and Emily have been looking…oh did you find a frie…" a young boy started, but trailed off after seeing the bruise. Hey kid, do you need help?" he asked. I shook my head and stood up. "You sure, that's a nice shiner," he tried again. I grabbed my x-reader and quickly warped home. I never even looked that boy in the eye.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Zane demanded to know. I looked at right him for a second, before turning away. A small amount of food was on a plate for me. A little bit of stake, and a big carrot. I ate the steak first, saving the best for last. As I reached for the carrot, Zane snatched it and began to eat it. I just stared at him. when he finished he smirked. I clenched my fists. I rarely talk. I've never said anything bad...until now.

"I hate you!" I yelled, before taking off. Zane looked at me in shock. I ran into the forest and sat on a log as the tears fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A Kairu lesson at the monastery

I sat on the log for about an hour before Zair found me and took me back to camp.

"You don't really hate Zane, do you Zoe?" Zair asked. I looked up at her but gave no reply. Zane is nothing but awful sometimes. When we were officially in camp, I went to the tent, I grabbed my pjs, which had dried from this morning, and put them on. Zair came in shortly after, looking more worn out than ever.

"Night Zoe," she mumbled, before going to sleep without bothering to change out of her outfit. I didn't go to sleep though. Despite being so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open, I stayed up. Once it was well into the night, I got dressed in some clothes and snuck off. I never wore my questing outfit for this since I could be recognized. I was going to see Boadaii for a training session. It's was a couple minutes flight, so I arrived in no time, diving for landing like usual. Boadaii stood in the corner of the training center.

"Good evening Zoe," he greeted. I nodded and took my shoulder bag off. "I heard you had a nasty fall earlier today. Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "And your eye?" he asked. I knew he was trying to make me say that Lokar had done it, so he could try to make me switch sides. I just remained silent. He knows I don't like to talk anyway. After a while he just sighed. "Soon we are going to work on making it easier for you to communicate, right now I think we'll work on using your kairu to heal injuries in yourself, and eventually, others. I nodded. After nearly an hour, I mastered the skill. I was as good as new. Since Zane insisted on racing the sun to be up, I had to go. When I got, I threw my pjs back on and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I apologise for not updating last week. Must like everyone else, I'm gearing up for testing, but once that over, I'll technically be on summer vacation.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about not updating! Long story short, I was very sick and I had family over.  
**

* * *

Chapter four

Maya is on our side…for about 4 hours

I spent the greater half of the morning laying in my sleeping bag. I was tired and I did not want to deal with Zane right now. I didn't bother to move until Zair came in and warned me that if I didn't get dressed, I'd be going to see Lokar in my pj's. After yesterday, making Lokar angry was not on my list of things to do today. As soon as I stepped out of the tent, everyone stared at me. I gave Zane a dirty look and flew off before anyone else. I went as fast as I could, thus getting there before anyone else. A waited until I saw the other three before heading in.

"Zoe wait up!" Zane called. I ignored him and kept on walking until I reached the double doors leading into the main room. I let Zane go past me and open the door, before following him in. We approached the circle of light, where Lokar was waiting.

"Welcome, my warriors of evil," he greeted. "Today I give you Lokar's shadow. Use it as you have been instructed," he spoke while giving me a new x-drive. I took it and we bowed low before walking away. Once we left the cloudy Artic, I took the time to admire the sun. The beach was always cloudy and forever cold and I never saw the sun on our home planet.

I landed gracefully on the ground, followed by the team. "Ok, here's the plan. Zoe has the x-drive because they don't pay too much attention to her. I'll distract Ky and Techris will distract Boomer. Zair, you will try to pull Maya away from her team so Zoe can land the attack. Z, I hate it when you refuse to use your mouth, but since the boys won't hear you say the name of the attack, they won't have any information to give to the redakai[ET1] ," Zane explained while we were walking the maze. I used my sensory ability so we didn't hit a single dead end. In no time we were the center. Maya was there. Well this was just too easy.

"Hello," I whispered. I came out soft, but Maya heard me nonetheless. The others were out of sight at the moment, so it looked like I was all alone.

"Zoe?" she questioned. Zane appeared right behind me.

"Where are you little frineds, Maya?" he taunted. Maya shrugged.

"You assume I need them to deafeat you. Kairu challenge!" she issued. Zane accepted and dropped into a customary bow. The rest of us followed suit. Maya was foolish and used repeated red attacks, draining her of energy. Once I unleashed the attack, I pretty much tuned out and looked at the clouds, until a blinding light attack caught my eye. I knew it was time to go so I followed my team plus Maya.

Techris blindfolded Maya the second we reached the lair. I guided her on the way to where Lokar was waiting. When we got there, Zane yanked the blindfold off, suprising Maya. I stood at the side and watched as he praised Zane and welcomed Maya. Of course I wasn't mentioned once. He sent us for Kairu in Egypt with Maya leading. Zane did nothing but whine the entire time. Maya was leading us when all of a sudden, my internal kairu sensor went haywire. I quickly ran in the direction it was telling me.

"Get back here!" Zane shouted.

"You'll never be as good as team Stax if you continue to ignore another teammates strengths because of their weaknesses," Maya said before taking off after me. In no time I reached a pyramid. I pointed excitedly at it. "Excellent Zoe, if you trust your instincts more often, you might get better results.

"Enough!" Zsne shoved her aside, and began to beat at the fortress. I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun with that," Maya taunted as she began to jump up. Zair, Techris, and I quickly followed suit, followed by a grumpy Zane. When we found the opening, we found the kairu. I grabbed my x-reader to drain it like the others, but we were stopped by team stax. Ky aimed the first attack at Zane, but he jumped sending right into me, making me slam into a wall, and black out.

When I woke up, I was in the tent I shared with Zair. Zane must've carried me or something. How did my life get to this point. It's almost as bad as when it started. When I was born, my "father" locked me in the basement. I never saw the sun, moon, stars, flowers, or even tasted fresh air. He mistreated us all, he killed Zane's mother shorty after Zane had been born and took another wife, who had Zair, and due to severe beatings, died giving birth to me. He mistreated us all. One night, when I was five years old, I was screaming. Zane and Zair heard me. He was out at the time, so they ran down. I could hear them tearing through many things before they found me. Zane picked me up, and we left our planet on an empty ship he stole. That's how we got to Bodaii. But as nice as Boadaii was, he didn't tolerate much. So when Zane tried to use an attack that we'd been warned not to use, Boadaii shattered all the mental healing I'd strived for, and kicked us all out. Now I was forever stuck here, as nothing more than a pathetic autistic girl who couldn't do a single thing right.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a massive headache, a sore stomach, and a burning throat. I grabbed my x-reader so it could tell me what time it is but once I looked at it, small explosions seemed to go off in my head causing me to see stars. I groaned loudly, hoping it would catch the attention of my siblings. My hopes seemed to be in vain though. I couldn't even here them. Once a better part of the nausea subsided, I tried looking at my x-reader again, this time, with better results. 11:04. Well that's just great. Since neither my siblings, or Techris were around, I could only assume they noticed I was sick, so they left me here to go on a mission. Well thanks guys! Honestly, it's the first time I've been sick in a year, pretty sure Lokar would've understood. I thought about that for a second before deciding I was wrong. It was probably a good idea for them to ditch me and go. I sat up, whimpering slightly at the pain, and went over to where I keep the small amount of clothes I own. I only had like five outfits, which include my questing outfit, and my training clothes. Pathetic huh. I sighed to myself and picked out something. As I slowly made my way out of the tent I found a note.

 _We're going to tell Lokar you wanted to train more so you can sleep off that nasty bug. When you wake up we need you to get some more supplies. We're running low on food and a few other things. A list is on the back. Thanks sis._

 _Zair_

 _P.S be sure to take something before you go out_

I turned the list around and saw that it was mostly food, with a few requests for other things. I groaned louder than before, dug around around to find the Tylenol, took some, grabbed my x-reader, and left. The Indian reservation was about five miles out, so I got started walking. Once I got off the beach, I couldn't take it anymore. My head was killing me so I stopped at the side of a road. As bad as I felt, the shopping had to be done, and I should feel lucky Zane let me take the day off. Deciding I wasn't going to make it on foot, I decided to hitch hike. I got picked up by a pasty older teen in a rusty red truck.

"Where you heading kid?" she asked. I bit my lip to hide my pain, and showed her the grocery list. She nodded. "Supermarket work?" I gave her a quick nod and she began driving. She wasn't a chatty person in the slightest, which I was thankful for. It took all of five minutes. I silently thanked her and took off. "Wait! Is someone going to pick you up?" she asked. "I just don't want to leave you here. My dad would kill me if he knew I left a little girl without supervision." I looked at her for a second and weighed my options. Deciding that there was no way I was going to walk the entire five miles back, I gave her a nod and ran in. I grabbed a basket and began filling it, making sure to grab extra carrots. I hated public places, especially since I was always with Zair when I came here. It was crowded and everything seemed like a blur. My eyes darted back and fourth trying to find everything quickly. Once I got done, I walked up to the cashier.

"Paper or plastic?" she asked. I tried to say paper but my voice wouldn't work. "Paper or plastic?" she reapeated with a more annoyed tone. I tried to tell her but I couldn't.

"Come on kid, we don't have all day," an annoyed Native American barked at me. I couldn't say anything, only whimper. The woman held her hand up, presumably to slap me, and I flinched and reacted way too quickly by punching her. She doubled over and began shaking in anger.

"How did you do that? How did you harm her?" he yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the floor and screamed as loud as I possibly could.

"Hey, who do think you are?" someone screamed. A pair of cold hands gently picked me up from the floor and brushed me off. "Get your bitch out of here!" she growled in a near animalistic way. The boy growled, but pick the girl up and ran out of the store. The cold woman still had an arm around me, and was talking to the cashier. Within moments, she handed me my groceries in a paper bag and sent me off with the girl.

"You okay?" she asked me. I didn't look at her but I nodded, quite embarrassed. She kept a hold of me while walking over to a red convertible. I looked over to where the other girl was waiting. I tried to break from the cold girl's grip but it was like iron. She gave a signal to the girl who nodded and began to back out. "I looked over at her as she left in confusion. "I told her to go on, I'll take you home but first you're going to see my dad," she explained. I looked at her in confusion. "He's a doctor." I felt panic seize me. No doctors! She opened the back door of the car and tried to push me in. I elbowed her side. She doubled over in pain and shock. Pain erupted in elbow but I paid it no mind. I just ran. It was useless. Once I hit the forest, she instantly caught up. I was out of options so I threw a fire tornado at her and continued to run without waiting to see her reaction. I heard her behind me until I hit a creek. She stopped, apparently not thinking it was worth it, but I continued on. I didn't stop until I hit the beach path and even then it was only long enough to pull out my x-reader and cast the invisibility attack on myself, before flying to our hideout as fast as possible. When I got back, the others were there. I put the groceries down, deactivated the attack, and threw myself at Zair.

"Zoe?" she questioned.

"Blonde…take me to doctor," I managed while sobbing. Zair put two and two together and turned pale, hugging me as close as possible. Zane over heard and joined quickly. He too, looked scared to death. Our dad had been a doctor, and he never hesitated to use his tools on us. We hate doctors and hospitals of all kinds. We're afraid of them. Our doctor nearly killed the three of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The cataclysm stone

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a lot better, but I still felt terrified. What if that blonde found us? I shook the thought off and got up. Zane stood next to the fire, absentmindedly stiring the coals. I tapped his shoulder making him turn around and smile at me.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled at me and held up a carrot.

"Carrot! Carrot!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. He smiled and gave it to me.

"Eat up and get dressed rabbit, we gotta go soon," he told me. I nodded and started to much on the carrot as I headed back to my tent to get dressed. It took me all of ten minutes. By then, everyone was ready, so we took off. We got to Lokar's lair within minutes. As soon as I saw him, I could tell he had an important mission for us.

"I have located the cataclysm stone. It's located near a small village in Egypt. You four are to guard it and keep it from falling into enemy hands. Do you understand?" he asked. We nodded and left. The journey only took an hour, so within moments we arrived at the cataclysm stone location. My only question was who the heck hides a stone in a statue?

"Zoe, be on the lookout for team stax," Zane instructed. I nodded and jumped up onto the head of the statue. It only took a few minutes for me to spot team stax on a rope bridge. Talk about bad placement. I jumped down and alerted Zane.

"Excellent, Zoe. You and Zair go down and take care of that." He told us. Zair rolled her eyes but started to walk down the steps with me to where team stax was.

"What do you think, Issue a challenge or just slice the bridge?" she asked. I thought for a second.

"Challenge?" I asked. She smirked.

"You read my mind,"

Zair p.o.v

"Hey Radikor!" I heard Ky yell. I rolled my eyes. If he was going to be this cocky, while standing on a bridge that could be sliced with a simple blow, then this challenge was going to be easy. "Kairu challenge!" Ky called.

"Challenge accepted!" I returned. I watched team stax turn into their monsters, before turning into my own, followed by Zoe. Ky, as usual, was full of snappy comebacks that made Zoe roll her eyes. Just as team stax was about to win, Zoe sliced the bridge with a feather dagger attack. I stuck around to make sure they didn't die (a part of me must still feel empathy for them) then I took off, with Zoe in tow. When we arrived back at the statue Zoe sat on a rock and stared into space, seemingly out of tune with the rest of the world. I knew she was more than aware of us, but people like Lokar and Zane thought she couldn't understand anything. I looked over to Zane who was sharpening a stick with a rock and occasionally glancing at Zoe. I know he loves us, but I also know that because of all the stuff he throws our way (like Lokars wrath), he's permanently damaged any decent relationship he could've had if he turned down the offer of joining Lokar all those years ago. Some things just aren't worth it, and to me, no amount of anything is worth damaging the relationship with my sister. I looked over at Zoe. I didn't know if we'd be guarding this stone for hours, days, or even weeks, but I did know that the redakai would get involved if they have to. I know that they're the good guys, but I'm not sure what lengths they'll go to. Would they kill us? Hopefully not, but if they even try I'd give my life, to get Zoe out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter five

Monster

I sat on top of the statue looking out over the cliff, all the way to the village. I could see team Stax there, but they had yet to make a move, so there wasn't any point in an attack. It would be a waste of our precious energy. I didn't know why we had to guard some stupid stone. What did it do anyway? Lokar never mentioned it. He had just told us to guard the stone until he could collect without detection. What we were doing was a pointless job and quite frankly, I hated it. I was sitting here doing nothing, usless you count looking at team Stax doing the same thing, and going through my x-reader. I sighed out of boredom and hifted so that I was laying down on the rock. Zane looked over at me.

"Team Stax sitting and doing nothing but being chickens?" he asked. I nodded, making him sigh.

"Come on Zair, let's go after them," he said, getting up. Zair looked at him as if he was crazy.

"They could come back with reinforcements Zane," she pointed out. Zane growled.

"Or we scare them off," he hissed. Zair laughed, but her voice held no humor.

"Yea, that'll happen." She rolled her eyes. Zane stood up, walked over to where she was sitting, picked her up, and threw her to the ground. Due to his enhanced strength, she hit the ground too hard. She did catch her fall with her hands, but even from up here, I could hear an unmistakable crunch. The second she felt the pain, any weight that her hand had previously been holding, was released, causing her to crumble. Zair desperately tried not to make a sound, but a small cry of agony escaped her lips. I just lay there, unable to move. Unable to get up and help my sister. She was laying there at Zane's mercy, helpless, and hurt. I desperately hoped that Zane would look at her right in the eye. He would see the pain he just inflicted. I wish that's what he did. Instead, he kicked her so that she was facing up, and then stepped on her rib cage. This time, Zair open her mouth as if she was going to scream, but nothing came out.

"Get the hell up!" she yelled at her, grabbing her arm. I don't know what he was thinking, but the force dislocated her shoulder, causing another pained whimper. He let go of her roughly. "Let's go. Now!" he yelled. They both took off.

About 15 minutes later they returned, presumably victorious, judging by Zane's smile. Zair ignored him, and came to sit by me. I moved to sit, so she could have room.

"Okay?" I asked her. She sent me a pained smile.

"I'm good kiddo," she told me.

"Lie," I accused lightly.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, emphasizing the word fine.

"Lie!" I insisted. She sighed and rubbed her shoulder. There were four types of kairu warriors. The most common one was those with enhanced speed, strength, and senses, like Ky, Boomer, Zane and Techris. The second most common, was people like me, who, with practice and training, can heal everything around us. A more rare kind was those that have control of the six natural powers (fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness. That's what Zair was. Last were the seers. Only Maya and Boadaii were pure seers. Lokar used to be, until he did something that allowed him to be all four. Unfortuneately, thanks to natural over exertion that came with their control, those like Zair took a long time to heal injuries. Longer than the average human, and I had no idea how to heal her. I only thing I could do was put her shoulder back in place, and join her in the glare fest at Zane. Sure he'd blamed failures on me and sometimes her, which ended in us getting beaten up by Lokar, but he never went beyond slapping me. Never. Zane must've felt the force of the glare because he turned around. Not wanting to anger him further we averted our gaze. Zair laid back to rest her ribs, and cradled her injured arm close to her chest. She didn't have long to rest, soon Team Stax showed up, forcing her to move. I never paid attention to the fight, only to Zair. She couldn't even transform into her monster. Ky landed a blow at her chest,, and that's all it took for her to be out of the game. Unfortuneatly, it didn't take long for me to be out too. My reserves seemed to be completely drained, and I had no idea why. I was more focused on trying to get to Zair, so I didn't see a blast coming. That blast knocked us all off the cliff. We were finished.

"Who's gonna tell Lokar?" Zair managed to ask. Zane ran over to her and in a flash, he had her by the neck.

"Who do you think?" he screamed at her. "You couldn't transform into your monster. You get to be the one to explain!" Zair looked at him with nothing but fear in her eyes as she clawed at his hand. The feeling of being unable to breath was nothing new to her. In fact, it was all too familiar. I screamed as loud as I could and moved to tackle him. He knocked me back with ease. Zair's face was getting redder by the minute. He didn't let go of her of her until she started to turn purple with the lack of air. Once he harshly slammed her to the ground he came after me. "Don't you ever interfere!" he yelled as he threw me to the ground. My head hit a rock making me cry out in pain. I didn't wait for another blow. I ran to where Zair was. Techris was just standing uselessly beside her beaten form. Bruises had already started to form on her neck. She was breathing, but you could see that she was having trouble.

"Sissy!" I cried weakly. She looked at me and upon noticing Zane, stood up and shoved me behind her.

"Leave her alone!" Zair rasped. He knocked her to the side, and grabbed me by my jaw. But I didn't see Zane anymore. It was my dad. He had a hand up, ready to punch me.

"No daddy!" I yelled as loud as I could. All of a sudden I was dropped. The image of my father faded. It revealed a deathly calm Zane.

"What did you call me?" he growled. I whimpered. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he yelled, getting in my face. I tried to answer back, but I couldn't. All I could do was curl into a ball, and wait for the blow to knock me out. It didn't come. Instead Zair did. With tears streaming down her face, she kicked him in the leg as hard as she could, making him trip.

"Monster," she chocked. Zane, took a step back, looking like he'd been punched. He stared at our beaten forms, finally realizing what he'd done. Before he could say anything, Zair teleported us out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Someone new

I wanted to run the second we got back, but Zair stopped me. I couldn't leave Zair. She was having trouble breathing. I ran to the ocean and go some water. I used my kairu to purify it, and gave it to her. She silently thanked me, and drank up in between breaths. We all but ran to our tent. Zair laid down on her cot, while I sat on mine, and curled into a small fetal position on mine. Minutes past-and the boys weren't back yet, so we could only assume they'd gone to tell Lokar what happened. This scared me. Would Zane blame me for what happened, like he often did? My head already felt like it was going to explode. I don't think I could take another beat down, and I knew for a fact that Zair couldn't even take another blow. After maybe another hour of sitting in the same position, I heard footsteps. Someone unzipped the flap of our tent. Zane. I looked from him to Zair. 'Just leave,' I silently prayed. My prayer seemed unanswered, as he walked toward me.

"Zane leave her!" Zair cried. She immediately gasped for breath making him look over at her.

"Aren't you supposed to heal things?" he asked me with a hint of anger. I whimpered.

"Her abilities aren't that advanced Zane. She'd need to be a couple ranks higher to even start," Zair said. Her voice was getting better, which I took as a good sign. Zane stepped into the tent and started to walk over to Zair.

"Don't!" I yelled at him. He growled and turned to me.

"Don't what?" he taunted. "What don't you want me to do?" I whimpered. 'Don't hurt her,' I tried, but I couldn't say it. He looked at me with an expression of disgust before walking out. I started to cry. Why can't I do it? Why is it so hard to just be normal and communicate like I'm supposed to? Why did I get stuck with this stupid problem that makes everything hard to understand? It's so hard to do anything useful. Even trying to separate colors was a huge challenge, letting reading, writing, and other things normal people can do. I got up from my position on the bed and started to run. I heard Zair protesting but I ignored her. Once I was far away from camp I screamed as loud as I could. I continued to run while screaming, until I tripped over a log. I fell down fast, still screaming. I turned to the log, and proceeded to destroy it. At the end, my hands were a bloody mess and the wood was nothing but splinters. I was done screaming. It hurt too much. All I could do was curl up into a ball and cry. I only stopped when I heard footsteps approaching. It was a woman in her late teens. Judging by her appearance-she was from the Indian reservation a couple miles north.

"Who are you?" she asked. I looked at her. "Kid, I could hear your screaming all the way…all the way up the cliff. I'll ask again. What's your name?" I stared at her. She regarded me for a second. "Oh…" she finally said. "Autistic." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What did that word mean? There were others like me? The woman seemed to think I didn't understand her. She continued to stare. I wanted to tell her to take a picture, but my voice hut. Finally she sat down on the sand and opened a box she had at her side. She pulled out a sandwhich and a water bottle and handed them to me.

"Here kid, I thought someone might end up joining me, so I packed a lot of food," she said, grabbing something for herself. I took mine and ate it quickly. The girl was quick too.

"Dang kid," she said looking at me. She stared again before finally speaking up. "Pretty sure I'm going to regret this," she mumbled to herself. "Would you like to stay with me for a few nights?" she asked. I thought for a second before nodding. She cracked a small smile. I happily got up and followed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Autism?

When I first woke up, I forgot where I was. Then I remembered. I was in that woman's apartment. The guest room to be specific. The woman had originally carried me up the path, and down a long pathway leading to her house. When we got there she set me down in the guest room, and told me to get some sleep. I was too tired to resist. But I was awake now, and I hadn't paid any previous attention to the layout of the house, so Id was lost. I decided that trial and error was the best method, and headed out to the kitchen. The woman was already there, dressed and making breakfast. I was very quiet but she still heard me somehow, and turned around.

"Morning kid," she greeted. I smiled at her and took a seat on the island. "That's an interesting outfit," she mumbled to herself, looking at my clothes. I shrugged but she didn't seem to notice. Within a few more minutes, she put a plate in front of me. The food looked delicious. I took one bite, then, another, then another, until it was all gone. The woman had eaten fairly quickly as well and turned to her computer when she was finished. She began looking at stuff on it. I just watched her. After half an hour she turned to me. "Kid come here," she called. I obliged. "Follow my finger," she instructed. I did as I was told. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" she asked. I nodded. She seemed mildly surprised. "Okay, it seems you're a low level autistic," she whispered to herself. I gave her a confused look. "That's why you have trouble doing things normal people find easy," she explained. I stared at her.

"Others?" I finally asked. She looked at me in shock.

"Yes, there are others like you," she finally said

* * *

 **Really sorry about the short chapter guys, I just have a lot going on right now, but I really wanted to get this updated. Speaking of things going on-I PUBLISHED A BOOK! It is up for sale on Amazon of 99 cents. If you pay really close attention, you may run into a five day period where its free. I'll include a link on my profile  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Good at heart

No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I couldn't stay here forever. The woman, who never gave a name, could be a little tough to get along with, but she was extremely helpful. She'd gotten me, a little bit of clothes, as well as something called an ipad, that had several games on it. She said that the games would help me learn. She clearly had better things to do, and was never in the apartment for very long, but she still helped me. That was why I had to leave. If I didn't, Lokar might find me, and kill her. So, one night, when she was out, I began gathering my stuff, and putting it in a back pack she'd gotten for me. I left a note, written as best as I could, and once I was sure I had everything, I took off, down the long path to my siblings, and Techris. It was midnight when I got back, but Zair was out, staring at the flames in the fire.

"Zair!" I called. She tensed and slowly turned. Once she saw me, she ran up, and hugged me fiercely.

"I thought you weren't coming back," she whispered. I looked at her.

"Others!" I told her happily. She looked confused. "There are…others…like me," I said, having a little trouble. Zair looked proud that I'd formed a full sentence, before realizing what I was saying.

"What?" she asked.

"Autism," I told her. She looked at me for a second. She and Zane, had been trying to find out why I was different, but they eventually chalked it up to spending 5 years in a basement, never thinking it was anything more than that. But now we had a name, and that was something to go on.

"What's going on?" came Zanes voice. Slowly, he stepped outside his tent. I froze. He stared at me. "Don't you ever take off like that again!" he scolded, but you could hear the relief in his tone. HE walked back to his tent, while Zair led me to ours.

When I woke up the next morning, Zair told me that Lokar had given us today off. I ended up getting dressed, and playing some of the games on my ipad after breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Zair asked, coming to sit next to me. I smiled and showed her. She gently took the device from me and looked at it. "Hmm…I think these games are supposed to help you, judging by the looks of it," she mumbled after looking through them.

"Play with me?" I asked, bringing up a game I played with the woman sometimes. It was called life.

"Sure!" Zair agreed with a smile.


	11. Not stupid

Chapter 11

Not stupid

Since I got back, I actively stayed out of Zane's way, as did Zair. He paid it no mind. The day after I returned, we were summoned by Lokar.

"Glad you could join us, Zoe," he sneered. "I have detected a kairu deposit along the medatrainian reef. Do not disappoint." With that we left. Our x-readers were leading us down into an underwater cave.

"Use your inner kairu. Blast it up," Zane ordered. He then demonstrated by firing a blast at a wall. I copied his actions, and Zair and Techris followed me. At least a few hours had past before Zair spoke up.

"If the kairu is here, it certainly doesn't want to be found."

"Other teams may come," I spoke up. Zane looked around for a second before turning to me.

"You have a point," he finally said. "Zair, Techris. Go up and keep watch!" Zair looked at me uncertainly.

"Umm…shouldn't I take…" Zair trailed off looking at me uncertainly.

"What? I can deal with it as much as you can!" he yelled. Zair held her hands up in surrender before diving down with Techris. As much as I didn't want to anger Zane in fear of drawing his wrath, I was too angry.

"So I'm an it?" I asked, allowing anger to channel through my voice. Having never heard me display any emotion before, Zane was more than shocked. I pointedly turned around, and angrily blasted a wall of the cave so hard, I made it shake a little.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Zane asked angrily.

"Returning the favor," I said coldly. Inside I was proud of myself. Sure I was tempting fate, but I was holding my own against Zane in a verbal manner. Zane seemed to pause at my words. He sighed and turned around before firing a huge blast in the wall. A rush of air came through, signaling an opening. We looked at each other, before rushing through. We walked around for a mere second before we saw something.

"Well…look at what I found," Zane smirked. I glared at him, but stayed silent. He went to take the trident, then I noticed something.

"Boomer!" I hissed. Zane looked and saw it as well.

"Magma Mace!" he yelled. Boomer ungracefully doged.

"That's against the code!" he yelled in anger. Zane growled and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say "well, he's not wrong."

"Well then do something about it!" Zane yelled before grabbing me and jumping. When we surfaced, I began coughing. "My bad," he mumbled. We hit shore and he attempted to help but I brushed it off.

"Time to drain," I pointed out. I looked up and Zair and Techris, who high-fived and walked down. Of course team stax showed up, and due to my serious inhalation of water, I was out. And soon, so were the others. Now we were kairuless. I really was beginning to hate this routine. When we got to Lokar, well there, really wasn't a tame way to put it. He was pissed. He began by saying how we lost his relic.

"And what's worse, you disrespected the kairu code!" his voice rose even more. "I detest team Stax, but I find dishonor far worse! How dare you?" he yelled. He began to storm towards me. Sensing an onslaught I backed away. All of a sudden, I felt angry.

"I didn't even do anything!" I yelled, shocking everyone. "You think you can you all can do whatever you want to me because I'm stupid and won't understand. I'm not stupid! You throw me under the bus and beat me up!" I yelled at Zane. "You just watch!" I yelled at Techris. I turned to Lokar. "It's all your fault!" I yelled at him. "I'm not…I'm not a punching bag!" I yelled at him. I stormed away in anger, only to get slammed into a wall.

"Zoe!" Zair yelled. Zane and Techris had to hold her back as Lokar beat me. I felt like I would loose consciousness. The anger was there. I screamed as loud as l could and held my hand up to Lokars face. I continued screaming. After a second, Lokar yelled and pain and threw me off of him. When I looked up he was holding his face where I had grabbed him. When he removed his hand, a second degree burn littered the side of his face with blisters.

"You little!" he hissed.

"Lokar please! She lost control," Zair pleaded.

"I think the perfect punishment would be the loss of your sisters life," he snarled at her. Zair looked at him, before clutching me close.

"If you kill her, then I will kill myself, and follow," she chocked. Lokar looked extremely shocked. "Zoe may be just an extra, but I'm not."

"What makes you think I can't just lock you up in a room, and make you forget you ever had a little sister." he hissed at her. She smirked.

"Zoe is a healing warrior, and look at what she just did to you. Imagine what I could do, since it comes naturally to me. I could turn my inner kairu against me, and destroy myself, before you can blink." Lokar paused, knowing just how right she was. He couldn't interfere with any ones kairu after he messed up his own. You could only interfere with one the same type, and he had killed most of the elementals.

"Leave. You are banned from your quest until further notice," he growled. He moved to kick me one more time, but I moved out of the way and shakily stood. I was a mess, but my injury's were healing themselves quicker than they ever had before. As we left, with Zair supporting me, I realized something. I burned Lokar, probably enough to leave a scar. I had seen a fire spark when I did so, but I'm not an elemental, I have to throw attacks or seriously hurt my inner kairu to do such a thing. I did something big, and Lokar and I both know it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just like him

The second we got back, I limped to my tent, and laid down, allowing my injury healing to get better. Zair eventually came in, and offered me a smile.

"Do you want to play a game?" Zair asked me? I looked at her and shrugged, before bringing out my ipad and pulled up a fun game called uno. We played some rounds until dark, and Zair was too tired to continue. I wasn't the slightest bit tired however, I was wide awake, which was odd. Whenever I had to use my healing powers, it left me drained, but it felt impossible to sleep. I sighed and got up. I was covered in blood and my questing outfit was shredded beyond repair. I debated going to see Boadaii for another lesson, but decided against it. Honestly, the more I thought about it, the more it seems that he's been manipulating me. I didn't like it. After getting my pjs and a towel, I walked out to the beach and peeled my bloody rags off, before walking in and scrubbing myself down. When I got back, I dried off and looked at my battle outfit. It was shredded beyond repair. A new one was definitely in order. I sighed and walked back to our tent without picking it up. I dropped the towel and climbed into bed. With the overuse of my body, sleep came swiftly.

I woke up to Zane and Zair yelling. Thinking to their last fight, I got up swiftly. Neither was hurt, but both seemed pissed.

"You could've died!" Zane yelled.

"Zoe would have if I didn't stop him!" she yelled.

"How regrettable," he snarled. "You realize that Lokar will be looking for any excuse to kill her now? That her beatings are now going to be worse? Her life is going to be a living hell now because neither of you could keep your mouth shut!" he screamed.

"And when did Zoe's brilliance start? After she ran away because you beat the crap out of us both!" Zair screamed, before flinching, realizing that Zane could easily do it again. She noticed my presence and turned to me, catching Zanes attention. He looked at me angrily, before noticing that I was clutching my ipad. .

"Fetch," he growled. He yanked it from my arms and threw it to where we sit. It hit a rock and even I could see it shatter. I ran to it, and picked it up out of the sand. The screen had a huge hole in it and the circuit board behind it had a huge crack running through it. It was totaled. I looked over at his angry face, and began to cry. What had I done? Clutching the broken device, I ran back to my tent, my hair flying behind me, wacking him in the face. I didn't care. I sat on the floor and continued to cry. I could hear Zane's yelled, and Zair's cautious but fierce words. Both were angry. All of a sudden, I heard a smack. Zair had gone too far. I ran to the entrance, still in tears, and peaked out. Zane was standing over Zair, who was struggling to her elbows. Her cheek was beginning to bruise. Zane stood there, and eventually yanked her up by her arm. I couldn't believe it. The brother who rescued me all those years ago was being swallowed up by my father.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry this didn't come sooner. I was sick, to make the long story short. Anyway, as I'm sure many of you know there are many ugly faces to autism, so...  
**

 **WARNING: Self-harm is in this chapter, and implied in the next one and maybe in more later, all of which I will post warnings for.  
**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Numb

Zoe p.o.v

It was long past nightfall, and everyone else was asleep. But I wasn't. I was deep in the forest adjacent to the beach, clutching by broken ipad in my hands, still in tears. Zane's comments about me, when I finally came out of my tent still sniffling, were hurtful enough that I ran right back in, and stayed until Zair was asleep. Zair had said nothing to Zane the entire time. At first I was angry at her. But now I just feel selfish. If she spoke up, Zane would surely hurt her again. Besides, I couldn't keep relying on her. I needed to learn to do it myself, even though right now, it seemed impossible to speak a single word. I clutched my ipad harder, and tried to say the one word that usually worked, if only for a second. "Stop!" I tried to speak. No matter how many times my lips moved, I couldn't make myself say the words. Finally I gave up with a silent cry of frustration, and clutched my ipad harder. After a second I felt a harsh sting on the palm of my hand. I lifted it into my view, and through the moonlight. A trail of crimson was running down the palm of my hand like a river. Blood. I looked at my ipad, and saw the same thing along the jagged, glass. My hand was hissing in pain, but along with that pain, came a slight relief. It was small, minor even, but the intense rage had been building up since Lokar tossed me around like a rag doll. Finally, there was an outlet, however tiny. I glanced at my palm again, which was beginning to heal itself. When it finished, I wiped it on a rock, and slowly sat up. My hand still hurt slightly and I could see in thin scar, but I felt better. Numb. I quietly walked into the tent, and lay down, hiding my ipad beneath the matress.

* * *

"Zoe, wake up," I heard Zair whisper. I gave a small sigh and waved my had in the air as if I was swatting a fly. Zair chuckled softly. "Come on sis, Zane won't let you sleep any longer," she whispered. I could hear the worry creeping into her voice, and shot up. I looked at her in fright, and she sent a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey, I got you a new questing outfit since your old one was totaled. Do you wanna see?" she asked. I nodded, my interest having peaked slightly. Zair pulled out some thick black leggings, a long, flowy, red tank top with spaghetti straps, a jean jacket, and fur boots. Zair turned her back while I put them on, and when I was finished, she began to arrange my hair into a side braid that nearly reached my waist. Once she finished, she began to add some mascara.

"Take a look," she said with a smile. She directed me to the full length mirror, where I could see how I looked. The childishness that my old outfit bore was gone. I was 12, but could've passed for 14 if I wasn't so short. I looked evil, but at the same time, harmless. Zair had done good. But I didn't feel evil. As I looked in the mirror, I felt like I was breaking. I clenched my fist and allowed my nails to dig into my skin, stopping before it would draw any blood. The numbness crept back, but that way, I could hide it from the monsters that ruled my life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Again, little bit of self harm here.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Why would he care

Zoe

I watched Techris and Zane spar from where I sat near the water. Zane was ruthless, and frankly, I was amazed that Techris was still standing. Zair was out getting groceries, so I was stuck with the boys. I would've gone with her, but I didn't want to run into anyone again.

"Hey!" Techris yelled at me. I ignored it. "I'm talking to you, are you suddenly def?" I continued to ignore him. He came up and delivered a sharp kick in the ribs. I gave a small cry and fell to the side. I glared at him, and suddenly, he flew back. Oops. I turned away from him and continued to stare at the sun.

"You little…" Techris growled.

"Techris, don't you have better things to do with your time?" Zane asked from a log he just sat on. Techris just growled and walked away from me.

"You, sit," he said to me, pointing at the log next to him. Not wanting to draw his wrath, I slowly got up, and walked over to sit down. Zane stared at me from the corner of his eye, which I ignored. Zair would be home soon, and then I would be ignored once more. I felt guilty for these thoughts but it wouldn't change anything. "Do you ever speak?" Zane asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I glared at him and the fire sparked slightly. Both of us jumped back. Confused, I stared at my hands. Where was this stuff coming from. Prior to this, I've shown no pyrotechnic ability, so what's going on. My mind flashed back to my beating from Lokar. If my new skill somehow needed to have been jumpstarted, that would've done it. I thought about when I threw Techris. That was my inner kairu acting up. I knew that, but unlike some, my control had been nearly flawless, something no one, not even Boadaii understood. Was my ability messing with my inner kairu? Did that mean it wasn't powered by kairu. Then where is I coming from? I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone waving a carrot in front of my nose.

"I'm back rabbit," Zair smiled. I smiled and bit the carrot she was still holding.

"Bout time," Zane snarked. "I had to keep the baby rabbit from drowning."

"Do you want dinner?" Zair asked angrily. Zane rose and raised his hand to smack her before realizing the action would drop the food to the sandy ground. He settled for a small smack and then backed off slightly. I gave a small yell and ran to the tent. I pulled a shard from my ipad and ran it across my palm. I pretended the blood was my problems, and that they were flowing away, to be gone forever. Soon my hand healed up. I wiped it on my pants and hid the shard, before walking out again. Dinner was ready, and of course, there was extra carrots for me. I ate fast. Being near Zane didn't appeal to me, when I was finished, I went for a short walk in the forest. It was dark when I came back, I saw Zane exit our tent and rushed in past him. I checked Zair over but she was unharmed and asleep. I sighed and relief and back up to my bed. My hand reached under the matress but found nothing. I paled and ran out. I watched Zane toss something in the water. He turned, and even from here, his look told me that he found it.


	15. This is a chapter too, but read the AN

**AN PLEASE READ: I am super sorry for the delay! Over a month without update...What is wrong with me? I have no clue...anyway. I just started taking a couple of college courses, along with my regular freshman highschool work, so I'm really busy, but I have an update plan. I'm currently working on about six stories right now (4 here, two on Quotev), but you should see an update every three weeks until summer hits (and when the amount of stories I'm working goes down).**

 **Now, I don't believe I ever gave a descprition of Zoe's monster. Basically, if any of you have seen how to train your dragon 2, she looks like toothless after he escaped the ice (with that purple glow and everything) But her skin is red and instead of a blue glow she has a purple glow.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

The tournament

I woke up in fear the next morning. Was Zane going to say anything to me? Was he going to hurt me? Yell at me for being weak? I didn't know. I slowly dressed and came out of my tent. I ran over to Zair as soon as I saw her. She handed me some breakfast and began to braid my hair for me.

"We've been reinstated rabbit. Lokar is letting us go on quests again," Zair told me. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was smiling.

"Speaking of Lokar, Zane just got back with a mission," Techris said, coming over. Zair secured my second braid with a rubber band before she stood up.

"Come on Zoe," she said taking my hand. We ran and lept into the air, where Zane waited.

"Bout time," he growled, but he didn't say anything else. We flew to a dessert area and were about to touch down, when we stopped. Team stax and team Battacor were there.

"Whose ready for a battle battle?" I heard Zylus ask.

"We are!" Zane said, touching down. We quickly followed.

"Didn't think you could start the party without us did you?" Zane taunted

"The party starts when we kick your butts!" Zylus shot back.

"Three e-teen teams?" Maya asked in confusion. I looked around. 1. Us 2. Battacor…huh?

"Get away from that Kairu you losers," a snobby voice said from behind me. "That relic belongs to us!" Oh…now there's three.

"Yours? I'm the one with my hand on it!" Ky smirked. Diara growled and raced to it, putting her own hand over Ky's.

"Paws off!" she hissed.

"None gets that Kairu without a battle," Zylus announced, coming up, and putting his hand over Diara's.

"Every team for them self," Zane smirked. All of a sudden the ground rumbled. Rocks became suspended in midair, and the weather began to grow stormy. I looked at the relic. It looked like a futureistic x-reader on a staff. And it was smoking. All of a sudden, a light flashed so bright, that I was forced to cover my eyes. When I opened them, an old, dark skinned man stood there.

"Greetings, I am Atoch," he introduced himself.

"Woah dude, are you some kind of Kairu master?" Asked Zylus.

"Indeed," he answered.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Asked Zane.

"The answer better not be to steal the kairu," Diara chimed in. Atoch chuckled.

"No, I am here to judge a tournament between you all." With that he stomped the staff on the ground. The earth began to rumble again. I watched as the earth around us cracked to form a cirle. From the cirle, rose a huge wall. The other gasped in awe while I looked around in wonder.

"Attention. Now the goal of this tournament, aside from deciding who gets the kairu, is to establish rankings among the teams. Now for the rules. Each team will select a representative from their side to compete. The xreader will then distribute an 1 monster xdrive, and three attack drives to the players which they will use to compete," Atoch explained.

"What about are current x-drives?" Koz asked.

"They are not to be used at any point," Atoch said harshly. I rolled my eyes at his tone. "Now, each team may select their representative."

"Obviously the Impeariaz chose the princess," Diara said, stepping forward.

"I'll be representing the radikor," Zane said, stepping foward with a coy smirk. I looked at the Battacor next. Rynoh and Bash stepped forward, but with a quick move, Zylus tripped them both.

"The only one fit for my team is me," Zylus said in a cocky tone. Everyone glanced at team Stax. Boomer put his hand on Ky's shoulder, and Maya nodded in agreement. Ky smiled at them both and stepped forward.

"Excellent, let the games begin!" Atoch announced. Those of us who weren't going to be battling moved and sat in the stands. Zane and Diara moved to the side, but Zylus and Ky stayed. Atoch threw the relic in the air, where it hovered. Several blank xdrive cards began to cirlcle it. Ky went first, holding up his x-reader and choosing four.

"Circuit, electro cage, lightning storm, slime grenades," Ky read off with a smile. Zylus elbowed him out of the way.

"I'm feeling lucky, give me what you got!" Zylus yelled, sounding like a betting man. He held out his xreader and received four xdrives as well.

"Big rig, sonic boom, smoke screen, Doom jaws," Zylus read, sounding more and more excited. The two then bowed, nearly touching each others forehead's, before they both sprang back. Zylus began by transforming immeadiately, and unleashing the smokescreen attack.

"Idiot," Zair mumbled. I nodded in agreement.

"Where are you?" Zylus asked. The idiot walked right into the smoke, blinding himself, and enforcing Zair's statement. Ky jumped up and transformed into his own monster, and hit Zylus with an electro cage attack. "This isn't going to hold me! Sonic Boom!" Zylus cried.

"Don't!" yelled Ky, along with most of the audience. But Zylus did. The attack repeatedly bounced off the walls and hit Zylus, until he transformed back into his original form.

"Ky is the winner," Atoch announced. Team stax slapped high fives, while Diara and Zane walked up. Zane smirked at Diara, who wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Get over yourself beastboy, I've dealt with frizz tougher than you," she snarled. He ignored her and walked up, grabbing four x-drives.

"Riptide, tsunami, Hydra hooks, tar balls!" Zane shouted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ky stand up.

"That's not fair! Those belong to my father!" Ky protested. I turned and stared at him. All I knew was that Ky's dad was considered MIA ever since KY turned 10, and that Lokar had something to do with it. I suppose it was sad, but my father sucked so I didn't have much sympathy. If anything I thought Ky was lucky.

"Ky, we must not disturb the rules," Atoch said, somewhat gently. Ky sat down angrily, before noticing my stare.

"What are you looking at?" he growled.

"With the scene your making, she's bound to," Koz pointed out. I looked down and smiled. Lokar could beat me, anyone else in the world could be nasty, and nothing would happen. But it our enemies were rude to anyone, the others had no problem punching them in the face. Zair elbowed me to pay attention, and I looked up. Diara chose next.

"Scrapnaws, webattack, biobreath?" Diara shuddered in disgust. "I demand another draw!" she said, turning to Atoch.

"All combatants must play the hand they're dealt," was Atoch's answer. Diara paused, before giving an embarrassed grin, and taking her place. I watched as she and Zane bowed to each other before Zane proceeded to kick her butt. By the end, there was no doubt Zane won. Zair and I stared at each other, knowing how this would go down. If Zane beat Ky, he'd be happy and we'd be safe, but if Ky won, I didn't know what would happen. As the challenge began I watched the two trash talk each other before they began. Ky started out well, but Zane soon gained the upper hand. He moved to finish him off with a hydra hook attack, but Ky quickly absorbed the attack, and used it against Zane, winning the challenge.

"Ky is the winner!" Atoch announced. I watched them drain the energy with clenched fists. Technically Ky broke a rule. He hadn't been given the hydra hook attack, but he'd used it. If it was an eteen, Atoch would've declared that rule broken. But it was the star pupil. This had been rigged, and that made me angry.

"Let's go!" Zane growled. I froze in fear. What was Zane going to do to me? He grabbed my arm and took off. I tried to gain footing, and fly on my own, but I couldn't. Once we were close enough, Zane threw me on the beach. He landed himself, and walked over, kicking me in the ribs. He picked me up by the hair and hauled me to my feet. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. Got it!" he yelled. I nodded, and ran to the tent, hoping that Zair would come soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Imposter attack

 _"Zoe, wake up," A voice whispered. I opened my eyes and groaned. I rubbed the sleep out and looked around. It was still night time, so why was he waking me? "Zoe, you won't believe this but I think I figured out the blinding glory attack!" he sounded so excited. I was confused. Boadaii had told us not to use that attack. To get this aross, I pointed to the monastery._

 _"No," I said, shaking my head. Zane sighed._

 _"Yeah I know, but come on. What Boadaii doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Zane asked. I shrugged. He smiled. "Exactly. Come on!" He grabbed my hand, and led me to the training area. I took a seat at the far corner, and watched. I could not believe my eyes. He was doing it!_

 _"Zane!" Ky came in yelling. The distraction made Zane loose control, and the attack began to go haywire. I screamed, and cried, while my brother began to get absorbed by the energy. All of a sudden, it stopped. Zane fell to the ground. Boadaii stood there. I guess I must've woken him up._

At that moment, I woke up. It was just a dream. Well…okay, a memory, but it wasn't happening now. All of a sudden, my x reader started going beserk. There was a kairu deposit, right on this beach. I grabbed my x reader and ran out. Zane joined me in all of three seconds. Eventually, the reading got to the point where It couldn't be louder. The deposit was beneath us. Together, we began digging. We dug until we brought a leather pouch, with a weird symbol on it. It was odd, but loaded with kairu. I grabbed my x-reader, as did Zane, and together, we drained it. My x-reader charged back up and displayed an attack. Paralysis spray.

"Imposter attack!" Zane excalaimed. "You?" he asked. I showed him. He smirked. "I have a plan," he said to himself. He looked at me. "Get dressed and wake up the others, were going to Greenland." I nodded and ran to do so. What was so special about Greenland? I didn't know. But I did know that Zane was in a good mood, and I'll be darned if I'm the one to spoil it. Once we were ready, we flew. It wasn't until we were in a cave, and he was holding a box.

"I have a plan." He announced. "We have two new xdrives in our position. Imposter attack, and paralysis spray. If we use them to impersonate a member of team stax, we could end them!" Zane said with excitement. "When we battle, Zoe and I will separate a member from the team, preferably Ky. Once they are out of sight of the others, Zoe will use her paralysis spray, then I will use the imposter attack to change into them. I will then go with team Stax, while you three keep the other here. We'll take whoever it is to Lokar, and he can do whatever he wants." Zane explained. He handed the box to Techris, who began setting things up. I pointed in question.

"Lazers. They link to a cuff. It's from Techris's home planet," he explained. I was surprised he didn't hit me, but I wasn't going to question it. Soon after Techris finished, we got a kairu alert. I smirked. It really was too easy. We ran and took to the air in perfect sync. We flew overhead, until we finally saw team Stax. The kairu was near, but it was not our goal. Once we spotted them, we landed, and stood behind a rock ledge. Eventually they crossed.

"No enemies," I heard Boomer say. I rolled my eyes. Zane walked out, and the rest of us followed.

"Sorry about you luck," Zane snarled. "Kairu challenge!" We dropped into the customary bow, as did they. Zair and Techris began to engage Maya and Boomer, while Zane and I relentlessly blasted Ky away until he was far enough that we couldn't see the others. Before Ky could react, I hit him with paralysis spray. Ky tried to move, but could not. To rub salt on the wound, Zane used the attack in front of Ky, and turned into him.

"Watch him," "Ky" said. I nodded, and he ran off. Soon, Zair and Techris appeared. I ceased the attack, but before he could react, Techris clubbed him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Techris picked him up and carried him, as we flew to the cave. When we got there, Techris set Ky on a ledge, and put the cuff on his foot, before walking off. Eventually, I was told to watch him, while Zair and Techris sparred. I looked at Ky, and I felt really guilty. Ky, Maya, and Boomer were very nice to me while I was Boadaii's student. I didn't like the thought of them dying. But what could I do? I looked at the x-reader in my hand. I could do something. I watched Ky, and waited for him to wake up. He eventually did, and began taunting Techris and Zair, which worked until the laser shot at him. I watched him duck. He then noticed me. I looked over to Techris and Zair to make sure they weren't watching, then I held up his x-reader. He studied me, before moving quickly to me. I made no move to stop him.

"Thank you," he whispered to me. "This is for your own good." With that she pushed me off the edge. I hit a beam, and blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Sisters, sand, and giant dogs (no really, they're the size of bears)

Zoe

I groaned. Everything felt like it was on fire. I silently cursed Ky. I was glad he thought of covering up the fact that I helped him, because I certaintly didn't, but did he really have to push me off a cliff? I hurt. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. The first thing I noticed was that I was really hungry, and the second was that I was quite thirsty. I heard some rustling and looked at the opening. Zane. What did he want. Before I could react, he slapped me. It wasn't with all his strength, but it would leave a mark.

"You were out for 10 days Zoe. 10 long days!" He yelled. I bit my lip, and couldn't help the few tears that escaped. I couldn't cry in front of him, it would make it worse. I bit my lip harder in attempt to stop the tears.

"Stop!" he snapped. He ran his finger over my lip, effectively stopping me. Blood dribbled down my chin. He sighed and handed me a water bottle. Without thinking, I downed it quickly.

"Lunch is in fifteen minutes. Clean yourself up," he said. With that he left. I grabbed a compact mirror and looked at my reflection. My lip had sealed itself already, and all that remained was the blood. I wiped that off with my sleeve, before walking out. I was instantly wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank god," Zair breathed. "Come on, let's get you some food. I nodded and followed her to the campfire. She handed me a plate which I began scarfing down. Soon, it was gone. Zair smiled.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" she asked. I nodded.

"Where are you going?" Zane asked.

"A walk," Zair said. Before he could reply. Zair grabbed me and jumped into the air. I knew we would pay for it later, but I was happy to walk.

"Zoe?" Zair asked. I looked at her to show I was listening. "Did you give Ky his x-reader?" I shook my head no. "Liar." She didn't sound mad. I just shrugged. "Your almost 14 you know." She smiled.

"16," I managed pointing to her. She laughed. "I suppose so. Zane is going to be 19 for peats sake." She mumbled the last part. We all had birthdays close together.

A rustle from the bushes made us both stop. Two bear sized wolves emerged. One was dark gray, with a streak of black running along his back and the other was almost a sliver color. The silver one looked at me, and recognition flashed through it's eyes. But, how would it recognize me? I backed away, but the wolf ran up and sniffed me. After a second it whimpered and began nudging me. I fell to the ground. Before it could do anything else, I used my strength to shove it away. It went flying into a tree. I looked over at Zair. She and the other wolf were staring at each other with lost eyes. The silver wolf shook its head. What was going on here? I noticed that the silver wolf was recovering so I shook Zair which seemed to snap her out of it. She grabbed me and flew off, away from the crazy wolves.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't believe it. Only two more chapters for this story after this! Then...well, you'll see.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen

Team stax gets a freaking seer

Zoe

It had been a few weeks since we ran into team stax. Most of our quests were just a grab and go, which did wonders for Lokars mood. Zane was in a decent mood now too. Or at least, he didn't hit Zair and I so much. I knew it wasn't going to last very long, so I enjoyed it while it lasted. But looking at Lokars face, I knew that was about to end.

"Team Radikor, I rarely give you warnings when I send you on your quests, but this time take caution, for I fear you are being watched," he said with grim authority.

"Yes master," the others coursed. I nodded to show I understood as well.

"Now go, and be careful," he dismissed us. We left, and took to the skies. Judging by my x-reader, our destination was new Zealand. I showed Zair, who nodded and told Zane. Soon we touched down on a stone path next to a cliff. We walked down the spiraling lane.

"Wait, stop. Did you guys hear anything?" Zair asked, abruptly stopping in front of me.

"Lokar did say we need to exercise caution," Techris said, stopping as well.

"The only caution you need to exercise is not to get in my way," Zane growled. He walked past, shoving me to the ground. Zair helped me up and we continued until the path ended at several rock formations.

"Spread out and search!" Zane ordered. I began to do as he said, not wanting to delay. I began to search near the path entrance, when I heard voices. I listened for a second.

"Do you see a snack dispenser anywhere?" One of them said. It was Boomer, from team stax. I ran to Zair and pointed. She listened too.

"Zane, it's Stax!" she hissed. Zane stopped, then pointed to a rock formation. We quickly dove behind it, and waited. Soon we heard Maya's unmistakable laugh.

"Now!" Zane hissed. We jumped out from behind, ambushing our enemies.

"Team Stax, what a pleasant surprise," Zane laughed.

"The Radikor," Boomer yelped.

"You'd think they'd never seen an ambush before," Techris said. Maya began mumbling something, but I didn't pay attention.

"Kairu Challenge," Zane yelled. The challenge began, and for once, it was going our way. Team Stax was loosing. Finally, we had them down.

"That was too easy," Zane laughed. Ky shot back, hitting a rock, and making it fall on his entire team. Well…damn.

"The only way to describe that attack-epic fail!" Zane laughed, along with Techris. Zair looked at each other and shrugged. We followed Zane until we came to a huge cave entrance. My x reader started going off. I took it out and looked. The Kairu was definitely in the cave. We walked in, and looked around. Four ways to go. Crap.

"Uh Zane, um which cave is it in?" Techris asked.

"The answer is simple, would you like me to tell you?" Zane asked, beckoning us forward. I cautiously walked over and stood slightly behind Zair, who was behind Techris. "You'll find the kairu IN THE LAST PLACE YOU LOOK! MOVE IT!" Zan yelled. Not wanting to deal with him further.

"The next time he offers an answer, say no!" Zair hissed at Techris. I nodded in agreement. As we got deeper, it became clear that it wasn't in this tunnel. So we moved to the next. As we continued, the tunnel began to glow brighter.

"I hope that's the relic, and not more worms," Zair mumbled. I made a disgusted face, to which she laughed quietly at. We walked further in until we saw a staff. The relic.

"Step away." A man, seriously? Stacx. They jumped down.

"Kairu challenge!" Ky yelled. Battle+cave=disaster in my book, but hey. No one listens to me. I tried to be careful with my attacks, but it ended with me being thrown against the rocks.

"Stay down," Maya hissed. I attempted to get up, but a sharp pain in my shoulder made me thin twice. Yeah, right here looks really comfy. I was down. The rest of my team had a bit more luck…until they didn't Zair grabbed me and helped me up, and we ran out. Team stax had that one. We ran back t base, where Zair and I hid in our tent, hoping to stay out of Zane's way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The gauntlet of Lokar

Zoe

I knew that when I woke up, today wasn't going to be good. Something was very wrong. I sighed and dressed quickly. I walked out and noticed that I was alone. That didn't happen often. Where was everyone?

"Zoe?" Zair called. I looked over at the forest. She ran out from the trails holding a sack that I assumed held food. "Zane and Techris went to see Lokar, and they managed to eat what food we had left, so it looks like I'm heading to the store after this. You want to come?" she asked. I shook my head. Last time I went to the store, I was nearly kidnapped. I didn't want a repeat of anything. Zair seemed to understand. She opened the sack, which had some berries and wild mushrooms. She separated the food, and gave half to me. I ate quickly, since I didn't know when the boys would be back. Thankfully, we'd been able to clean up by the time they came.

"Get up! we're going to a swamp," Zane ordered. The bad feeling I had increased tenfold. I tried to ignore it, and follow Zane. We arrived after about an hour of flying. The second we touched down, Zane sent a heat beam attack right at a small pond. Apparently the kairu was under the water, but where would it be? The reading was really faint. Zane continued to dry up the swamp. I bit my lip in an effort to stop myself trying to stop Zane from destroying this swamp. He was getting more and more agitated, and I didn't feel like stepping in to stop him from doing what he was doing. That was a good way to get a black eye.

"Any luck?" Zane growled at us. We shook our heads. "I'm sick and tired of being Lokar's gopher," he growled angrily. I shrugged. I didn't feel like dealing with Lokar either. If Zane kept making these comments, he'd eventually slip up, and that would be bad.

"Hey you idiots!" A voice yelled. "It's too much work to fish for kairu, so your draining the water?" It was team Stax. I shrugged, trying to convey that this hadn't been my idea.

"So, it seems that the smell isn't the swamp," Zane said cockily.

"You have to choices," Ky warned. "Leave, or we'll make you."

"I'm not a fan of multiple choice questions," Zane growled. "Kairu challenge!" We dropped into the customary bow. They accepted. Everyone summoned the power of their monster. Ky started but missed us. We took our chance, and hit them hard, trapping them in some giant tree roots.

"I think we found the root of your problem. You're pathetic," Zane laughed. Even I had to admit, he was getting better with puns. We walked off, and continued to search the area for another hour. Zane continued to drain the swamp, hurting it significantly. I felt ready to give up, until I noticed a faint glow, after Zane drained another one. I jumped over and grabbed the relic. Without looking at it, I handed it to Zane. He held it up, and his eyes widened his surprise.

"No way," he whispered. "It's the gauntlet of Lokar."

"T-the what?" I forced out. Zane jumped and looked at me, surprised to hear me speak. He seemed too awed with his new toy to make a jibe at me.

"Our master created this a long time ago. I never thought I'd be the one to find it," he whispered. I gulped. That bad feeling I had, well…

"How did this go missing? Lokar never loses anything," Techris asked.

"Boadaii," Zane said, and that's all he needed to say. Zane studied the gauntlet a little more, before putting it on. I shook my head. This was going downhill very quickly.

"Should you be doing that?" Zair asked, before flinching backwards, incase Zane decided to lose it. Zane noticed and frown,ed before turning away.

"Besides holding kairu and protecting your hand from high fives, what else could it possibly be used for?"

"Just…Ultimate power!" He held his hand out, and using the gauntlet, he levitated a log, and made it explode.

"So the thing works, we need to get it to Lokar," Techris pointed out. Zane laughed at him.

"First, we have a job. Taking team Stax out, for good this time." If I had a dime for every time he said that…

"We're in trouble," Zair mumbled. Zane continued to destroy things like an idiot.

"We need to get that to Lokar," Zair pointed out, trying to reason with Zane.

"If Lokar finds out you've been using it…" Techris didn't get to finish. Zane shot a blast at us, which ended with us in a smoking crater.

"Question me again, and the next pit won't have a bottom," He yelled at us. I groaned and sat up. I was really tempted to try my fire powers on him, but I didn't think that I could do that without serious repercussions. Zair sat up next to me, her arm bleeding. I tried to point it out, but she shrugged it off. We climbed out of the crater together, silently praying Zane wouldn't smack us at the top. He didn't.

"Well well," I heard a voice say. It was Ky. "You've dishonored this quest," he pointed to the gauntlet. I watched Maya turn pale, and begin whispering to her team mates. Zane issued a kairu challenge, which they accepted. Things began to go south for them from there. It wasn't good, and Zane was mad with the power the relic gave him. One minute his goal was to take out team Stax, now it was to take Lokar down. I knew he would lose, and take us down with him. What could I possibly do? Zair looked at me and gave one of her "I have a plan" faces. She began to interject Zanes monologue, taunt Ky to attack her. He didn't catch on.

"Boys," Zair grumbled. I nodded. Zane threw an acid beam attack at team Stax, which also hit hit Zair where he arm had been cut earlier. She jumped back, and clamped her uninjured hand over her mouth to muffle a pained scream. Zane didn't pay a single bit of attention. Boomer tried throwing an attack, but Zane shut him down, and he ended up doing a faceplant.

"Can I get a do over?" he asked. Zane laughed in response. "Didn't think so." Zair sighed and looked at Ky.

"You couldn't hit the floor if you fell out of bed!" she yelled at Ky. "Admit it, you're scared to attack me! You're totally afraid to attack me!" she winked at Ky, trying to get him to catch on. Finally he did. He threw an attack at her, and using lightning spear she 'accidently' knocked it towards Zane. He didn't expect it, and she got the gauntlet off. Before he could grab it, Boomer threw an attack, sending both him and Techris flying. Zair caught the gauntlet before it went with them. We stared at it for a second, before Zair held it out to team Stax.

"Take it, we need to go," she hissed. Ky nodded, and grabbed it. We ran off in the direction of our teammates, soon finding them. Zane stared at us.

"They got it," Zair told him. We raced off to camp and landed. Zane and Techris touched down right behind us. I turned to look at Zane. Just like that I knew. He knew what we had done.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

I gulped and took a step back, pulling Zair with me. She looked at Zane, and she saw what I did. We were in so much trouble. Without so much as looking our way, he rounded on us. He punched me in the face, and threw me. My head hit a piece of driftwood, and everything became so blurry. I tried to scream my sisters name, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I? I screamed, as loud as I could, hoping to attract his attention. I felt Zair crash into me, and I knew I'd just made it worse. I heard his footsteps coming near. They stopped. Then a punch came. One for me, one for Zair, one for me one for Zair. I tried to tell him to stop, but my mouth refused to obey me. I couldn't even scream. It hurt too much. I could feel my body trying to heal, but for every bruise and cut that went away, two more would come. My vision cleared for a mere second before Zane punched me again. Then he unexpectedly stopped. My eyes focused once more to see him staring at his hands. His gloves had fallen off at some point, leaving only his bare hands. I watched a small amount of blood run from his middle finger, down his hand to his wrist. From his wrist, down to his elbow, dripping off and hitting the sand, staining it red, where no amount of water from the rain or waves would clear it. Even as the tiny grains of sand were washed away, they would forever be stained red. A mixture of Zair's blood, and my own.

"Zane, please," Zair chocked. Zane stood there, his eyes holding no emotion. Was he going to hurt us again? Was he going to kill us? I could not tell. Zair and I stood up, holding onto each other. Zane eyes continued to look blank. But then, something seamed to fall in. Determination. My body was healing itself rapidly, but I doubted I could take another hit, and Zair was already past her limit.

"Run," she whispered. Zane took a step toward us, and just like that, we were off. Zair had my arm on minute, and the next, she didn't. Zane had her. I whirled around, and saw both boys had a good grip on her.

"Run Zoe!" she cried. For the first time in forever, my voice worked.

"Zair!" I cried.

"Go!" she screamed.

"Stay Zoe!" Zane yelled. I looked at my brother. His eyes pleaded with me. Just stay.

"Run!" Zair shouted, before Techris, covered her mouth. I took off. I ran to the path, and I didn't stop then, I could still see Zane. I kept running, through the town, and as far as I could until I saw a bus stop. The bus was there, but no one else was. Just before the doors closed, I hopped on. The bus moved, and shoved me into a seat. I saw Zane still running, but he couldn't out run a bus. I was safe. I rode the bus until the driver kicked me off. I had no idea where I was. I looked around. The area may have been nice at one point, but now it was just dirty, and run down. Not really ideal, but not a place I could easily be found. I looked down at myself. All I had was the clothing I ran in. I could see my reflection in a puddle. Needless to say, I was not a pretty sight. While my various injuries were healing, I was still practically covered in mine and my sisters blood. Zair? Was she okay? Alive? She was probably dead. But she was Zair. Zair was dead? Most likely. I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. Zair was either dead, dying, or being tortured. I wanted her here! At the same time I wanted her to be dead. Zane would then no longer be able to hurt her, and Lokar. Would they search for me? Likely. Did I care? I don't know.

"What the hell is a little girl doing in this place?" a voice whispered. Female, maybe a year older than Zair. I stopped crying and sat up, trying to find the girl. Before I could, a man stepped suddenly appeared in front of me. He hissed at something behind him. Before I could look, a strong gust of wind knocked me onto my back. I tried to get back up, but something really heavy was stopping me. The wind blew again, and this time I realized it wasn't the wind, it was the girl. Before I could react, the man whispered something to her. He raced off. I stared at the girl, then I searing pain ran through my shoulder. Like fire. It was spreading. I screamed at loud as I possibly could.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this story folks! :)**


End file.
